In today's business environment, organizations and/or businesses utilize a variety of rules engine software to maintain externalized rules, often used for business rules, which are exploited by a variety of systems. When an externalized rule is changed, this can affect multiple systems simultaneously. As such, it is imperative that organizations and/or businesses examine the efficiency and effectiveness of changing a business rule with minimal risk of interruption to the systems that utilize the externalized rule. Accordingly, there is a need to simplify the process of changing rules and at the same time minimizing the risk of unintended side effects associated with such changes.